The present invention generally relates to beverage dispensing systems.
Typically, beverages such as beer and soda are supplied to consumers in containers including bottles and cans. A beverage such as beer may also be sold in containers such as barrels or kegs but hold only one variety of beer at a time. Generally, individual consumers and establishments that serve small quantities of beverages purchase these beverages in bottles and cans. In addition, although containers such as barrels or kegs that hold large quantities of beer are available, they require large storage compartments and are difficult to maintain at a proper temperature.
Conventional beer dispensing systems use barrels or kegs requiring large and bulky compressed gas containers for providing a source of pressure for dispensing the beer. To dispense beer from a container such as a barrel or keg, a storage compartment is needed that is capable of maintaining the container at a proper temperature for extended periods of time. These storage compartments are often large and cumbersome and use cooling methods that are inefficient over long periods of time.
A further drawback of many conventional beer dispensing systems is that the shelf life for these beverages tends to be short once the containers are opened or tapped for dispensing. A beverage such as beer stored in barrels or kegs that is not immediately consumed are often discarded if not maintained under proper pressure.
In addition, another problem associated with traditional beverage dispensing systems is that for the individual consumer or small restaurant proprietor, the selection of beverages is limited to a single barrel and a single selection which may lack appeal to consumers who prefer a variety of beers.
In general, according to one aspect, the invention features a beverage dispensing system that includes a refrigerate compartment for storing at least one beverage container assembly. Each beverage container assembly includes a beverage container, a gas container, and a regulator cap assembly. The regulator cap assembly includes a beverage coupler for receiving the beverage container and a gas coupler for receiving the gas container. The gas coupler includes a first channel which is connected to a regulator valve having a first end connected to the first channel through which the gas travels. The regulator valve also has a second end which is connected to a second channel through which the gas is allowed to travel such that the gas fills the beverage container enabling the contents of the beverage container to flow out through an outlet valve. The beverage dispensing system also includes a controlling means for controlling the flow of a beverage between the outlet valve and a dispensing nozzle.
Various aspects of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The first coupler may have a threaded end for receiving the gas container. The controlling means uses a solenoid to control the flow of the beverage through the dispensing nozzle. The outlet valve may be a ball lock valve. The temperature within the refrigerated compartment can be maintained at a range of approximately 38xc2x0 to 40xc2x0 Fahrenheit. The gas container may contain at least one of a carbon dioxide gas and nitrogen gas at a pressure of approximately 1800 pound square inch (psi).
The regulator valve may be a diaphragm regulator valve and may include a means of adjusting the pressure of the gas that passes through the regulator valve. The regulator valve may be capable of regulating the gas in the first channel from approximately 1800 psi to approximately 0 to 50 psi in the second channel.
The invention may provide one or more of the following advantages. The beverage dispensing system is capable of maintaining a proper pressure in a beverage container, when the beverage dispensing system is not providing pressure to force the beverage out from the beverage container. This can permit the freshness of the beverage in the beverage container to be maintained for an extended period of time. The beverage dispensing system includes a refrigerated compartment that is capable of holding at least one beverage container assembly at a proper temperature. The refrigerated compartment is able to maintain this proper temperature within the compartment by using a low cost and compact cooling system.
Each beverage container assembly includes a regulator cap assembly which can be directly coupled to a gas container without using an external hose. This provides a low cost solution to maintaining a proper environment for the beverage container. This also allows the refrigerated compartment to hold at least one beverage container assembly since the size of each assembly is compact. The refrigerated compartment typically is able to contain 4 beverage container assemblies where each assembly includes a gas container, a regulator cap assembly, and a beverage container.